


Another Bedroom

by fieryphrazes



Series: fieryfemlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Femlock, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Kisses, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryphrazes/pseuds/fieryphrazes
Summary: “Bloody specter,” Joan huffed affectionately. She’d fully abandoned the idea of Sherlock explaining herself, or revealing any motive at all.And that’s when she kissed her.sleepy femlock kisses -- what's not to like?





	Another Bedroom

“Sh’lock?”

Joan struggled under her quilt for a moment, trying to get her arms free. The room was still dark – not morning, then. She squinted and looked into the black, searching for the person who’d woken her.

“What’s’matter?” she slurred, still waking up.

Sherlock didn’t say anything. Joan had nearly given it up as the figment of a dream when she heard movement.

“Sherlock?”

Still no reply. Seconds passed, Joan drifting back into sleep each moment, as if the interruption had never happened.

“Bloody specter,” Joan huffed affectionately. She’d fully abandoned the idea of Sherlock explaining herself, or revealing any motive at all.

And that’s when she kissed her.

A soft touch of lips. Joan hummed and smiled, burrowing back into her covers.

Slightly bolder the next time – a definitive press.

Joan reached up and ran a hand over Sherlock’s hair, keeping her close.

“’S fine, Sherlock,” she said sweetly. “It’s all fine.”

With that, she was asleep again.

Sherlock staggered out into the hall, into the light. She pressed a hand to her own lips – struck with horror and delight in equal measures.

She asked herself – was there any intention, when she climbed the stairs…?

Sherlock honestly could not recall. Why had she gone to Joan’s room?

Down in the living room, she picked up the violin, only to abandon it on the sofa. She took up pacing, and didn’t stop until well after the sun had risen.

 

Joan stumbled downstairs bleary-eyed at half past eight. She didn’t spare a glance for Sherlock, still wearing a path into the carpet. She went to the kitchen and started the tea.

Sherlock crossed the room again, and again, only stopping when she heard Joan begin to hum.

She crossed to the kitchen table and perched on the corner.

“Did you sleep well?” she asked. Joan snorted.

“You don’t have to sneak in, you know,” she said. “It’s really all fine.”

Sherlock studied the woodgrain of the table, avoiding Joan’s eyes.

“Ah. I wasn’t sure you’d remember,” she said.

“Sherlock Holmes,” Joan sounded stern suddenly. “If you think that you can waltz into my bedroom in the middle of the night, kiss me, and then pretend nothing happened, you’re sorely mistaken.”

Sherlock nodded.

“It was a gross invasion. I’m sorry, Joan. I’d understand if –“ here Joan cut her off.

“And I’ll never forgive you if you don’t kiss me again, right now.”

Sherlock’s eyes darted up to Joan. She was, inexplicably, smiling. _Smiling_.

Sherlock made her way to Joan slowly but evenly. She plucked the mug out of her hand, placing it gently on the counter. And she hesitantly leaned down toward Joan.

If Sherlock had plans to replicate last night, she was foiled spectacularly. From the first touch of lips, Joan seized control – catching Sherlock’s lower lip between hers. She threw her arms around Sherlock’s neck and proceeded to devour her.

When Sherlock came up for air, cheeks pink and lips bright red, Joan grinned up at her.

“Just for the record: coming into a girl’s room in the middle of the night, kissing her awake… a bit not good,” Joan said with a smile. “If I hear about you trying it with anyone else, I’ll be quite upset.”

Sherlock was surprised to find herself laughing.

“I don’t think I’ll find myself in any other bedrooms any time soon.”

Joan pulled her close again, the tea forgotten until another morning.

**Author's Note:**

> psa: do not kiss someone who is asleep/unconscious/unable to consent! this exists in a world where sherlock & joan have done a fuckton of flirting up to this point (not too far from canon, then), and joan is just waiting for sherlock to make the first move. obv this behavior does not work in real life


End file.
